Not My Name
Not My Name '''by ''The Ting Tings ''will be sung in Regionals, the 22nd and final episode of Season 2. It will be sung by The Amazions, led by Tracy, as the second and final song on their setlist. Lyrics '''Tracy: Four letter word just to get me along It's a difficulty and I'm biting on my tongue and I I keep stalling, keeping me together People around gotta find something to say now Tracy with The Amazions Girls: Holding back, everyday the same Don't wanna be a loner Listen to me, oh no I never say anything at all But with nothing to consider they forget my name Tracy with The Amazions: They call me 'hell' They call me 'Stacey' They call me 'her' They call me 'Jane' That's not my name That's not my name That's not my name That's not my name They call me 'quiet' But I'm a riot Mary-Jo-Lisa Always the same That's not my name That's not my name That's not my name That's not my name Tracy: I miss the catch if they throw me the ball I'm the last chick standing up against the wall Keep up, falling, these heels they keep me boring Getting glammed up and sitting on the fence now Tracy with The Amazions: So alone all the time at night Lock myself away Listen to me, I'm not Although I'm dressed up, out and all with Everything considered they forget my name They call me 'hell' They call me 'Stacey' They call me 'her' They call me 'Jane' That's not my name That's not my name That's not my name That's not my name They call me 'quiet' But I'm a riot Mary-Jo-Lisa Always the same That's not my name That's not my name That's not my name That's not my name Tracy: Are you calling me darling? Are you calling me bird? Are you calling me darling? Are you calling me bird? The Amazions: They call me 'hell' (Tracy: Are you calling me darling?) They call me 'Stacey' They call me 'her' They call me 'Jane' That's not my name That's not my name That's not my name That's not my name They call me 'quiet' (Tracy: Are you calling me bird?) But I'm a riot Mary-Jo-Lisa Always the same That's not my name That's not my name That's not my name That's not my name They call me 'hell' (Tracy: Are you calling me darling?) They call me 'Stacey' They call me 'her' They call me 'Jane' That's not my name That's not my name That's not my name That's not my name They call me 'quiet' (Tracy: Are you calling me bird?) But I'm a riot Mary-Jo-Lisa Always the same That's not my name That's not my name That's not my name That's not my name Trivia * Unlike the original, the last chorus is shorter * This is the last time Tracy sings in the series Videos Category:Season 2 Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by The Amazions Category:Songs sung by Tracy Category:Competition Songs Category:Songs sung at Regionals